


Dark Lover

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: “Do you have any fantasies?” Belle asked.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Dark Lover

“Do you have any fantasies?” Belle asked. They were lying together in bed, Rumpelstiltskin spooned up behind her, his arm draped over her waist, his breath ruffling the hair on the top of her head.

“I’m living my fantasy, sweetheart. This is all I ever wanted.” He nuzzled her gently.

“I mean...specific ones. Sexual ones.” Belle’s face heated, knowing she wouldn’t be able to bring this up if she were facing him and looking him in the eye. “Things you’ve thought about us doing.”

He chuckled. “Offhand, I think we’ve been checking off that list quite nicely.” He lifted his head from the pillow, curious. “Why? Is there something you want to try?” He nudged her when she didn’t answer right away. “You can’t bring a subject like that up and not tell me. I’ll die of curiousity otherwise.”

“Well.” Belle very decidedly did not turn and look at him. “I used to imagine what if what everyone thought was true? That you _were_ a monster? And you had wanted me for things other than dusting.”

“You know I would have never done anything like that." 

"I _know_. That’s why I could use it as a fantasy. Because I wasn’t afraid of you. And I secretly _wanted_ you to do something.”

“Oh.” He’d never understand how she could have felt that way, but he’d long since stopped questioning it. “So was this just a fantasy you had at the Dark Castle?” He began playing with a lock of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and tugging gently. 

“No. Here in Storybrooke, too. Especially before we got together.” Images began flicking through her mind, images she’d deliberately called up many times before when she’d been alone in her apartment.

“Tell me.” His voice was husky, an order. 

“You’d chain me to a wall. In the dungeon, or your bedroom, it didn’t matter. But rough stone at my back, cold. Or else it was on your bed, with straps holding me down. Spread-eagled.” She shivered as Rumpelstiltskin turned her onto her back and she saw the banked look of desire in his eyes. He slid his hand down her arm, fingers encircling her wrist, and when he pulled his hand away a leather strap was in its place, cinching up snugly, and her arm was suddenly jerked upward, pinning it above her head and to the side. She glanced up and saw their solid headboard had acquired decoratively twisted metal rings at each corner, to which her hand was tethered. A second later she felt another strip of leather coil around her other wrist, and that arm was jerked up and fixed in place as well. 

“All right?” he asked, checking. 

Belle nodded. :“Yes.” Already she felt the first wetness beginning to gather between her legs. 

“Go on,” he encouraged, running a finger down the middle of her chest.

“My ankles, too,” she reminded him, and a moment later her legs were being tugged apart, spreading her open for his pleasure. She tested her bonds; he’d left enough slack for her to move a bit but not too much. Perfect. “You ripped my clothes off,” she prompted boldly, no longer embarrassed, knowing he was going to play along. 

“I like this nightgown,” he protested, and with a wave of his hand, she was clad instead as she might have been in the Enchanted Forest – a white linen shirt and a long skirt the colour of dried moss, with a brocaded bodice laced tightly around her middle, pushing her breasts up and together. “And maybe, to help the illusion –”

Belle watched the change ripple over him, leaving him as she had once known him, his skin rough-textured and oddly-coloured, clad in a simple silk shirt and his leather breeches. Except…“You forgot to change your hair.”

He reached up and felt his still-smooth hair. “What? Don’t you like my hair?” he demanded in a hurt tone, and she noticed his teeth had stayed the same, too. Well, she wasn’t going to complain about _that_. “I’m conserving magic.”

“I love your hair and you know it!” she retorted. “Leave it, then.”

He grinned, "I seemed to have found myself a servant who is both pretty and not afraid to speak up,“ he said approvingly, and his voice shifted subtly into the mocking lilt of the Dark One. "We’ll see if we can put that tongue of yours to good use later. But first let me see more of you, dearie.”

Belle gasped as he grabbed the hem of her skirt and roughly ripped it apart, baring her spread legs. 

“Much better,” he purred, bringing his fingers to her cleft and stroking her briefly. “Already wet. Could it be the lady does not mind the touch of the monster?” He unpicked the knot at the top of her bodice and loosened the laces, then grabbed the neck of her shirt and yanked it down, baring her breasts above the stiff bodice.

Belle couldn’t control her quickened breathing, her chest rising and falling as arousal spiked through her. He ran his calloused thumb over one nipple, and it pebbled instantly. He chuckled, and she decided she liked his almost-but-not-quite transformation, because her brain did not know what to expect of this person who was betwixt and between, and it kept her feeling off-balance, unsure exactly what he was going to do.

“I’m glad my lady approves, as this will be one of your daily duties. You agreed to be my servant, and serve me you shall, day or night, whenever I wish to avail myself of your body. And I warn you, I am not like other men. Done and over quickly. Magic can keep me hard and fucking you for as long as I wish.”

“Rumpel!" 

He pinched her nipple hard and she bucked. "Unh-unh-unh,” he scolded. “You shall address me as "my lord”, if you please. Unless you wish to be bound like this even when you sleep. Is that clear?“

"Yes, my lord,” said Belle quickly, even as she squirmed at the thought of it. “But please, let me see you, Or are you afraid to show me the _monster_?” she challenged.

“I was trying to spare you, but as you wish.” Rumpelstiltskin gestured, and his clothing disappeared, leaving him naked, naked and already very obviously aroused.

Her eyes roved over his body with interest, never having seen him unclothed in this form. The texture of his skin varied. more coarsely pebbled over his chest, smoother over his belly. Coarser again where he normally had hair, the bumps narrowing to a ridge that extended a little ways down his cock, then smoothing out over the rest of his shaft. She automatically tried to reach for him, to touch him, and was brought up with a jerk by her bonds. She made a noise of frustration. 

“Let me touch you,” she pleaded. “I want to feel you.”

“Oh, you’ll feel me all right,” he promised, moving up over her body and sitting back on his heels till his weight pressed down on her stomach, imprisoning her further. 

He took his cock in his hand and stroked himself slowly, Belle’s eyes riveted to the flared head as it disappeared inside his fist and slid back out again. The textured skin made him look thicker, and she couldn’t help but wonder how he would feel inside her. 

“You want to feel me?” He splayed his hand, dragging it over both her breasts at once, and she arched into him as much as she was able. “Do you like that?” he asked roughly. “How about this?” He shifted forward, onto hands and knees, rubbing his cock over her breasts, and then moved a little higher, positioning himself over her mouth. “Suck me, and if you’re good, maybe I’ll let you touch me after I’ve ridden you hard and filled you up with my seed. If you think you can take any more by then.”

Belle eagerly lifted her head and lapped at his cock, widening her lips to take the whole glans into her mouth, Rumpel stretching out with a groan of pleasure so she could let her head sink back back onto the pillow and not strain her neck. He didn’t try to push himself any deeper, and she concentrated on suckling him, her tongue working along the underside of his head, until he pulled back, panting. 

“Not bad, dearie. I can see I made a good deal when I asked for you.” His cock erect and glistening, he moved back down between her legs and slid his fingers inside her. drawing her juices out and spreading them along her folds. Belle shunted her hips at him as he briefly teased her clit, but he pulled his fingers away after a minute and replaced them with his cock. He rubbed himself against her, coating himself with her fluids and bumping against her swelling flesh until she moaned. 

“Who do you belong to?” he demanded hoarsely.

“You, my lord,” she said at once, fixing her eyes on his golden ones. “Forever.”

He groaned and sank into her, and she’d been right, he felt thicker, and when he pulled out and thrust forward again, she gasped, as the ridged protrusion at the top of his shaft struck directly against her clitoris, sending a jolt of pleasure spiking through her. She tried to brace her feet against the bed and lift her hips to meet him, but the straps prevented her, forcing her to let him control how fast he took her, how hard, how deep. She rocked up as much as she could. meeting each of his forward thrusts, wanting to grind herself against that ridge, each rub of it against her clit driving her closer to her peak. The rough texture of his lower belly, too, sliding over her pubis with every stroke was new, and exciting, and she strained at her bonds fruitlessly, wanting to grab him and pull him down and she _couldn’t_ , she was his captive, bound for his pleasure to do with as he willed, and he slammed into her, hard and unflagging, and she screamed as she came, her body bowing off the bed. 

She didn’t even realise he’d loosed her ankle bonds until he grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips, tilting her up for a different angle, and she realised she could bring her knees up and get her feet under her. He paused in his assault to let her come down from her high, letting the weight of his pelvis sink down onto her. She brought her legs up, hooking her ankles together behind his back and kept him there, close and tight against her, until her muscles finally stopped seizing around his cock and she sagged back down in a blissful state of lassitude. 

But he wasn’t finished. He resumed pounding relentlessly into her, his lean muscled arms braced on either side of her, his hair falling in his face, the new angle allowing him to go deeper, until she knew that she’d still feel the aftereffects tomorrow, that pleasant soreness between her legs that would remind her of her dark lover above her, filling her to the hilt, his cock like a thing of iron, and she wanted to _touch_ him _,_ to wrap her arms around his back and to grab a fistful of his hair, she _needed_ to touch him, and she keened as she jerked at the leather straps preventing her, feeling helpless and vulnerable and desperate.

“Rumpel! Please!”

He paused at once, holding himself off her, so she could look down and see the place where their bodies joined, his thick shaft stretching her.

“Please what? 

She hesitated, unsure what she really wanted. She liked the feeling of being restrained while he took her, but she was ready to trade that pleasure for another one. "Untie me and I’ll make it worth your while,” she coaxed.

He lowered himself, circling his hips slowly. “Do you think to trick the old monster, dearie? I’m quite happy where I am.” He bent his head and too her breast into his mouth, suckling and tugging at the flesh while she arched helplessly, gasping. He pulled away, leaving her nipple red and swollen. He blew across it and she jerked. “Well? Why should I release you?”

“Because I want to touch you. How long has it been since a woman willingly touched your body, Dark One?” Almost at once she regretted her choice of words, but it had the desired effect.

 _Too long,_ he thought _._ _. It had been far too long when Belle had walked into his life. “_ Try anything and there are chains in the dungeon,” he warned, and the tension on her wrists disappeared as the straps vanished. She moved like a striking cat. The next thing he knew, one of her hands was in his hair, another on his shoulder, and she had rolled him onto his back, his cock slipping out of her. He blinked at her as she sat up, straddling his hips.

“Now I have you at my mercy,” she declared, tugging her skirt out of the way. She couldn’t get out of it entirely without leaving her current position, though, and she wasn’t strong enough to extend the tear he’d made through the thicker waistband. “Get rid of this,” she said impatiently, tugging at it.

“is this a new game?” he asked a little breathlessly. “With you giving the orders?” He was more than happy to vanish the material with a small flourish, however, and slid his hands up her flanks and under the silk shirt that fell to her hips.

“A variant on the old.” She began to explore the varying textures of his chest, pausing to play with the nipples, and his eyes slid shut in pleasure. After a minute he felt her lift herself to scoot down to his thighs, rising just high enough so that his cock dragged against her and he opened his eyes and bucked up in a futile attempt to sheathe himself inside her again. But then she was settling back down with his cock in front of her, and he had no objection to the view as she leaned forward to run her hands over his belly, her breasts spilling out of their confinement. He reached up to fondle them until she straightened back up to let her fingers trail over the coarsening skin that led down to his shaft, feeling how the bumps blended together into their ridgelike appearance. She stroked him with a look of curiousity on her face. 

“You can be rougher when I’m like this,” he said hoarsely, and Belle curled her fingers around him, tightening her grip until he groaned. She began to pump him with quick, rough strokes that had him arching helplessly off the bed and gasping her name.

“ _Are_ you really using magic to stay hard?” she asked, pausing with just her thumb rubbing along the underside of his head.

“No.” Partly it was this skin’s lessened sensitivity that was allowing him to last longer, he thought, partly it was that he’d already come once this night. 

“Are you close?” She cupped his balls in her hand and lifted them, feeling their weight. the skin there soft, smooth, hairless. 

“ _Yes_.” He clenched two fistfuls of bedsheet in his hands to keep from grabbing her and tumbling her beneath him again. 

She let go of her him, and lifted up, shifting forward until he was positioned at her entrance. He moaned with relief as she sank down on him.

“I love you, Rumpelstiltskin, in this or any other form,” she said, and began to ride him.

He couldn’t have held back if he’d tried. The feel and sight of her sliding up and down his cock as she moved above him, her breasts bouncing gently, had him gritting his teeth and throwing his head back in ecstasy only a minute later as his climax came roiling up out of him at last, his seed jetting out of him and filling her as he’d promised, until he was drained and spent and sated.

Belle quickly angled forward, seeking and finding that pressure on her clitoris. She moved once, twice, the lightest brushing touch against her still sensitised flesh, and another climax washed through her, quieter and deeper than the first, but no less satisfying. As her muscles relaxed, she felt him soften inside her, and rolled off to the side, eyes half-lidded, watching as the magic rippled over his skin and he was once more just an ordinary man. Well, to the eye, anyway. Rumpelstiltskin would never be just an ordinary man, she thought sleepily. She finished unlacing her bodice, and pulled it off, tossing it in the direction of the dresser and tugging her shirt back into place before stretching out next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder and one leg draped over his. 

“Are you sure you don’t have any fantasies?’ she teased after a minute, when his breathing began to even out. 

"Maybe I can come up with something after all,” he admitted, sliding his hand up into the hair at the back of her neck without opening his eyes. “Ask me tomorrow. When I have a functioning brain cell again." 

Belle caught the glint of metal out of the corner of her eye just before she closed her own, and she smiled at the sight of the metal rings still mounted to the headboard. Perhaps they’d leave them there.


End file.
